Spectrum
by Oblivion's Rainbows
Summary: In a world only containing shadow and fragments of light, a boy receives the gift of color. Might be a little ooc. Return from hiatus. Bad summary.


**A/N: I suppose this serves as a little "return from hiatus"... It's certainly been a while. Enjoy?**

It's always been cold and dark in his world. Occasionally, a ray of light would appear in his world. It would make him feel warm- loved. But pursuing the comforting light would only result in it fading away. The bitter world would return again; along with it, the horrible heartbreak and horror of his usual miserable days.

He never really understood why the shadows representing his dear brother and adoptive father would always neglect to fully include him in their various activities. The younger spawn was used to the growing feeling of rejection rolling in his abyss of a heart. Now though, he realizes that it doesn't matter anymore; not any of it ever mattered. He was only a tool; a machine created to fulfill one purpose, only one purpose. After which, he would be disposed of like yesterday's garbage. Not that he believed himself to be anything else, really.

All his life he had to keep his perfect record. Anything less than exceeding expectations would be considered a failed mission. Training and training in environments hardly fit for a teen, much less a child, he learned to cope with his hell of a reality and became enraged.

He had bottled these unhealthy feelings up for more than half of his lifetime. Being stoic and professional was his top priority, next to protecting his brother and following orders, of course. However, at his father's mysterious passing he had only one to blame. He didn't have to possess knowledge of what occurred that night to piece together what happened. Suddenly, with his growing enragement he discovered a new color. It was oh so inviting and when he reached out to it, it didn't disappear. He appreciated this, it began to console him and he ran to it for comfort anytime anything got bad. He remembered this color from before, but only faintly. It followed him everywhere like the best friend he never had. Crimson, as he would call her, was always there to make him feel better. Unlike anyone else in his life, Crimson stayed with him. Crimson comforted him when he needed comforting. Crimson made everything a-ok.

That's why, when Cobalt came along, he was so afraid. Crimson had warned him of Cobalt, she had told him that Cobalt would complicate things. But once he was touched by Cobalt, he felt safe; safer than he felt with Crimson. He could feel things- warmth, passion, power- they were all his. So he disregarded the swishing new addition to his spine and searched for his brother to show him what he had found.

His brother was less than enthusiastic regarding the new addition to the world of shadow. To the shadow-boy's frustration, his brother also possessed Cobalt. So the boy called upon Crimson and told her to retrieve the Cobalt-double. Crimson did her master's bidding, retrieving the extra color and gifting it to him. And it was now, and only now, that color washed over his world freely.

Cobalt tinted his vision and Crimson was slathered everywhere. His teal eyes found a face- one coated in Crimson and alive with Cobalt. It was his brother's face, and upon further inspection, it appeared as if the rest of his body was also bruised and beaten. Letting out a shriek, the boy dropped to his knees and inquired several questions that fell upon deaf ears.

"Brother... Dear brother... What twisted fate fell upon you?" The boy lastly interrogated his sibling. Still, he was not graced by an answer; only silence silhouetted the pair. Faint footfalls became evident as strangely-dressed soldiers marched up to him and his resting brother.

Upon witnessing the state of the two brothers before him, the Sir Arthur knock-off asked but one question of the younger boy. "Do you understand what happens now?" The target audience only nodded. "Wonderful. Take him away."

Comrades hauled the fragile child away, back to the cold and dark hell he had known for most of his life. He could see the color fading to shadow and kicked and screamed and demanded that they **stop right now right away.** Someone had ordered him to be sedated and so it was done. The thrashing beast was quieted.

When he came to, he was surrounded by shadow as he had been prior in his lifetime. He couldn't feel anything emotionally or physically. There was just a lump of unknown plaguing his mind. What would become of him now?

Later, he would be taken to a loud room with many moving shadows. They yelled horribly awful, ugly things that he couldn't help but to believe were directed to him. The boy, only being a boy, responded in the only way he deemed fit- he giggled. Shadows stopped moving. Shouting ceased. Only the sound of the constant giggling radiating from the small child echoed throughout the room. He stopped when he became fatigued; eventually losing consciousness and dramatically falling to the floor.

Again, he would find himself in a serious dilemma. He was currently residing in a room, but it had color. Rather, the color residing in the room was the issue. Inhabiting the entire space was a sickly yellow color he hadn't the courage nor stomach to inquire the name. He closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the color, which succeeded, but resulted in him hearing a persistent pitter-pat. It was close enough for him to squash, however he found that his limbs were bound to a single spot on his back. Annoyed and discouraged, the boy gave up and cuddled himself closer to the squishy, sickly-yellow walls of his new home.

In the next few days, he received a visitor to his humble abode. He recognized Crimson from before, and a slightly less sickly shade of yellow adorning the visitor as her main colors. She hauled him over her shoulder and carried him to a small clearing filled with murmuring shadows. Placing him on a stone and undoing his bindings, the girl chanted a lyric from long ago as she summoned something that could only be described as a sword.

The boy felt at ease at last. His soul could rest with the knowledge of his lifelong friend accompanying him to his new home. He also saw the presence of his new friend, Cobalt. Overjoyed that his two very best friends were coming with him on his journey, he pleaded the Crimson-Yellow girl to accelerate the process. Seemingly alarmed at his cheery demeanor in asking such a thing from her, she dabbed at her left eye with a cloth and proceeded.

In a hushed whisper, she pleaded with heaven almighty to change the boy's fate. With a swift strike reminiscent of a snake's, she sent him off on his journey. _"For Rin and Shiro."_

 **A/N: So yeah, not the best Fanfic around... A bit ooc, but meh. Tell me what your opinions are about this**


End file.
